Everything you want
by mentally unstable X3
Summary: slight NaruSaku.Really short.Might not make sense to some.haha.


A/N:Kinda short angsty,fluff.haha.I thinkit sux.bet youre wonderin' "if you think it sux,then whyd you put it up?" oh well.--;;

I made this story out of this song i just LOVE "everthing i want"by vertical Horizon.I just thought this is like Naruto & Sakura's realtionship a lil'.

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

"Sakura-chan,"Naruto voice rang in her ears.Haruno Sakura looked up to see Naruto hovering above her.

"N-Naruto."Sakura managed to get out.She was still a little sad about the whole Sasuke deal.

"Im sorry Sakura-chan, I promise you ill get him back for you.Even if its the last thing i do."Naruto sadly smiled."For you,Id do anything, and if bringing back Sasuke right now will cheer you up, then thats whatll i do!"He finished with one of his trademark grins.

"Naruto,I.."She struggled for words."I..Thank you..Im sorry im such a burden"

"Nonsense Sakura-chan! Dont you start thinking that again!..You know youre not.,without you theres nothing to motivate me to do my best!"

"b-but.Naruto what about being Hokage?"Sakura asked suprised.

"Sakura-chan, Hokage is my dream.But to make it to that dream I need you by my side.Thinking of you makes me want to try harder!haha!"Naruto finished.

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

"Naruto,"Sakura's eyes showed sadness.'How can i not Love this Boy in front of me? Naruto, he's always been there for me.No matter how much id push him away.'

"Sakura-chan,its okay.I know you still have feelings for Sasuke-teme.Its alright.Maybe in time,youll learn to love me too."Naruto said with an assuring smile.

"Naurto,i do love you."Sakura said with a slightly hurt tone.

"I know, but not in the way i want you to.It may take you a while, but i can wait Sakura-chan.Even when i do bring Sasuke back,ill still wait."Naruto said with such confidence in his voice."I love you Sakura-chan,and remember that i always will."

Sakura thought about Sasuke and Naruto.'Sasuke,he left and took my broken heart with him.how did i come to love such a cold-hearted person.And then theres Naruto,ive always thought of him as my brother.hes done so much for me,always knew what words to say to me.how can i not return his Undying love?' Just then Sakura couldnt take it anymore,Sakura lunged herself onto Naruto in a tight hug,throwing her arms around his waist.

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

"Naruto! Im so Sorry.sob.I know youre hurting right now,I know youll wait for me, just..wait a while.sob.o-okay?"Sakura cried into his chest.Naruto a little suprised at her outburst slowly put his arms around her."Sakura,"

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

"Youre everything i want Naruto,everything i need,just wait for me okay?"Sakura smiled against his chest.

"Dont worry Sakura-chan,whenever youre a few steps behind,ill always wait for you to catch up._I love you._" Naruto smiled closing his eyes.

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

The End

A/N:Sorry this is like the suckiest one-shot i ever made.I kinda made it up as i went along.haha.as i always said before Critisism WELCOME!hehe


End file.
